


Rosaline, Forsworn to Love

by unoriginal_liz



Category: The Girl From The Bush
Genre: F/F, school story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-17
Updated: 2004-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginal_liz/pseuds/unoriginal_liz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because a girl was going to be trouble, didn't mean you shouldn't help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosaline, Forsworn to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Probably reads as a jumble of random names to anyone else. But E.L. Haverford's 'The Girl From The Bush' was one of my favourite books ever as a child. I still love Jascynth Hall...I think if I were writing it today, this would be Jascynth/Hilary

Hilary Walford is trouble. This is no surprise to Jascynth, who knew it the very first time she saw Hilary - mostly because Jascynth is trouble herself. She's rooming with Meg Dawson again this year, because Meg is the most good-humoured girl in Bush House, and the only one Miss Knight trusts to handle moody Jascynth Hall. Of course, Lillian Bird is rooming with them too, but that's because Lillian is easily led and Miss Knight wants her to learn from Meg (who is everything a Bush House girl ought to be) and even Jascynth (who, while not a pattern Bush House girl, is absolutely straight and brooks no nonsense).

Hilary isn't trouble in _exactly_ the same way as Jascynth, of course. Jascynth is surly and curt - on her worst days, she's as unpleasant as a handful of spikes, and even in her best moods, she's as abrupt as a faceful of cold water. Hilary, on the other hand, is natural and easy with people. She makes the sort of friend everyone wishes they had - the kind you can be merry with, and, more importantly, the kind you can be silent with. 

She's trouble, all the same. It's there in her smile, and her dark hair, and her extraordinary family circumstances that make her stand out from everyone in Bush House. It's in her kindness, and her way of befriending the oddest people. Most of all, it's in the absurd lengths Dorothy Waylett went to in order to become her friend.

When Hilary first arrived at Bush House, the other girls raised a hue and cry about Miss Knight being taken advantage of - as if Miss Knight's judgment could be considered inferior to a group of schoolgirls! As if Hilary was a liar and a con artist! Jascynth was able to dispel that ridiculous notion within ten minutes of meeting her, though she'd guessed, somehow, that the truth could end up being just as sticky and troublesome. Especially when 'the truth' was Hilary, orphaned and flitting off on mysterious errands, and positively throbbing with loneliness.

It hadn't given Jascynth any satisfaction to know she had made the correct judgment. (It still doesn't). In fact, it was an absolute nuisance, because it meant she was going to have to champion Hilary, in her own way. Jascynth used to know a girl like her, once. 

And just because a girl was going to be trouble, didn't mean you shouldn't help her.

*****

Of course, Hilary hadn't needed her help after all - help winning the form round and clearing her name, Jascynth hastily clarifies, because Hilary had certainly needed every bit of help with her rowing. Goodness, when Jascynth remembers the way Hilary used to pull herself along - like a deep-sea fisherman! At least she'd coached that out of her.

Meg said it was bullying, not coaching. She'd been awfully angry about it, which made it easier for Jascynth to deny it. She called it coaching then, and she calls it coaching now...but looking back on it, she feels slightly uneasy. She had done it for the right reasons, so it shouldn't matter that the look of despair and determination on Hilary's face was easy to ignore. It shouldn't matter that there was some satisfaction in hurling sarcasm and watching Hilary stand there, mute and patient, ready to try harder. 

Jascynth tries not to think about that too often. All her unkind remarks were about Hilary's rowing anyway, she tells herself, and therefore true. If she had been taking out some of her anger at Celia's being gone...well, Hilary seems grateful enough for Jascynth's friendship now - and Jascynth _did_ show her the proper way to row.

*****

Jascynth believes in minding her own business, so she shouldn't be watching Hilary and waiting for the trouble to manifest itself (which it will. Jascynth knows). But Hilary and Dorothy are both in the rowing team - which makes it Jascynth's business. So she does watch.

Meg makes up a trio with them, but that only serves to show how very close Hilary and Dorothy are, all private smiles and unwittingly exclusive conversation. Their heads are bent together more often than not, and anyone can see how intensely interesting they find each other. If they bother to use their eyes, that is.

Hermione Whitaker would have seen, and made snide comments - but she isn't here now. There's only Jascynth, and she's no sneak. Perhaps, she thinks, all the other girls are covering too. Sometimes she looks hard at Meg when the subject of Hilary or Dorothy comes up, but Meg's face is always clear and untroubled.

Miss Knight, Jascynth thinks, must know. Not only because Miss Knight is observant and keenly interested in the lives of her students, but also because...well, she _must_ be aware and on the look out for that sort of thing. After Jascynth. She won't believe that Celia's father didn't explain to Miss Knight his reasons for removing Celia from the school. She's certain Miss Knight keeps a sharp eye on her, even if it doesn't feel like it.

Perhaps it's different for Hilary and Dorothy because they're day students. Dorothy's father probably doesn't have time to be concerned with Dorothy, and Hilary's aunt and uncle are busy with the kid. They're not really under Miss Knight's care - not like the boarders are, so it must be easier to get away with that sort of thing. 

Jascynth tells herself the burning in her stomach is from gladness.

*****

Of course, all that matters to Jascynth is the team. That's why she watches Hilary, and why she's angry with Dorothy, and that's why she finally says something.

It's a rotten day, with Meg and Pam both ill with colds, and unable to row for a week. And of course, Hilary and Dorothy don't seem to take it seriously at all. On the third day, she watches them smile at some joke, leaning into each other and sitting so close their knees are touching. She tells them to get ready for practice, and when Hilary moves to tidy away her books and pens, she looks at Dorothy and says, "Watch yourselves."

Dorothy seems puzzled and says, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Jascynth stares at her until her cheeks start to redden, then marches off. Practice is simply awful, and Jascynth keeps everyone for an extra quarter of an hour, which doesn't make much difference, she admits grimly - but everyone has to be back in time for supper. 

When they're walking back, Dorothy calls to Hilary that she'll catch up in a minute. Hilary nods, confused, and Dorothy watches as she walks away. Then she moves over to Jascynth. They walk in silence for a few moments, until Dorothy asks, carefully, "What was that about, Jascynth?"

"Coaching."

"It didn't feel like coaching," Dorothy observes.

"Well, it was."

Dorothy looks at her and says, "And what you said earlier..."

"What about it?" Jascynth's voice is cold.

"What did you mean?"

"You know exactly what I meant," she states bluntly.

"No I" - 

"Don't bother wasting my time. You _know_. I just want to make sure it won't affect rowing."

There's a stunned silence from Dorothy. "I really don't kn" - 

Jascynth cuts her off again. "I don't want Miss Knight telling me that one of you can't row anymore, or that I'm not to put the two of you on the same team."

"Rowing," Dorothy says flatly. "That's all you care about."

Jascynth shrugs. "I'm the captain."

" _Rowing_ ," Dorothy says again, furious. "You don't know _anything_ about" - 

"Yes, I do," Jascynth interrupts. "I know _everything_ about it. That's why I'm warning you."

Dorothy looks at her, half-puzzled, half-angry. "What are you talking about?" She frowns for a minute, then stops in her tracks. "It isn't...it's not _Celia_ you mean?"

Jascynth keeps walking, eyes steadily forward. "That's none of your business. I _know_ , that's all."

"Because," Dorothy continues, as if she hadn't spoken, running to catch up, "Because Celia leaving had nothing to do with _you_."

Jascynth maintains silence. As she said, it isn't any of Dorothy's business, and she isn't the sort to go about crying on other people's shoulders, and wallowing in misery.

"It had nothing to do with you," Dorothy persists, "And I'm telling you that you don't know _anything_ about me, or about Hilary." Her voice is rising, and Jascynth looks around. Luckily, since Dorothy doesn't seem to have any sense, the others are too far ahead to hear anything

"Just as you like," Jascynth tells her, unmoved.

"And it doesn't matter to me what you think, because you - you don't care about anyone! You're not even a proper person anymore, just a coach, and you never think of anything else!"

With that, Dorothy storms off, leaving Jascynth to make her own way back to Bush House.

*****

Later, of course, she's forced to examine what Dorothy says. For fairness. She takes out the book - her favourite one - and opens it, but really, that's just so that Lillian or Meg (whose cold is much improved) won't disturb her.

"I should be able to train again next week," Meg does offer, when she sees Jascynth frowning. "I'm still a bit croaky, but that's all."

"Good," Jascynth says briskly, and opens her book, and then tactful Meg leaves her alone with her thoughts. A scowl takes care of Lillian. 

Jascynth stares at the flyleaf of her book, and thinks.

It is...possible, she thinks, dragging the words into her mind like heavy stones, it is _possible_ that Celia leaving was not _entirely_ to do with Jascynth. In spite of the way Celia's father looked at her, in spite of that strange talk with Celia's mother, in spite of the fact that Celia didn't ask her to stay during the next holidays, and turned down Jascynth's invitation, saying that she wasn't allowed. 

There could be another reason that Celia has never written. Jascynth forces herself to think that without flinching. After all, Romeo thought he was in love with some other girl before Juliet came along, didn't he? New people, new places, and he forgot - 

"...wrong, Jazz?"

"Nothing," Jascynth says, irritated at the interruption. "Now if you don't mind, may I go back to reading my book?"

"You haven't even read a page yet," Lillian observes. "I've been watching."

"I'd prefer if you found something better to do with your time, and left me in peace," Jascynth says quietly. Sensing another of Jascynth's moods, Meg quickly interrupts and says, "What book is it?"

" _The Rose and the Ring_."

Meg smiles. "Again? You're always reading that one. It must be a good book."

"I don't know," Jascynth says irritably. She's never read it all the way to the end. Meg wisely decides to leave Jascynth to her own thoughts then, and chats quietly to Lillian instead.

Jascynth runs her thumb over the name scrawled on the flyleaf, one last time, and closes the book.

*****

The day after, Dorothy won't even look at her. Jascynth hopes she's not going to be such a much as to quit rowing. She doesn't think Dorothy will, though really she can't be certain. Dorothy after Hilary's arrival is someone completely different to Dorothy before. And it isn't as though Jascynth has ever spent time considering what Dorothy would do in a given situation anyway. She's always had more important things to think about.

She has to think about it now though, and that distracts her attention from class, and makes her slow and clumsy, which she isn't, usually. She knocks two of her books over at the end of class, and as she bends down to pick them up, someone else bends to help her. She straightens, and sees Hilary with her Maths book in her hand.

"Here," she says, and offers it to Jascynth.

"Thanks," Jascynth says briefly, and turns to put the books on her desk. Hilary doesn't leave though - she's still standing there when Jascynth turns around. There are only the two of them in the classroom. Jascynth wonders where Dorothy is.

"Do you want any help?" Hilary asks, gesturing to her desk, which is very untidily strewn with paper and pens.

"No, I can manage," Jascynth says. Hilary's eyes have a worried, pleading look to them, and she seems hesitant. Jascynth knows she should have a word with Hilary - after all, she's the cause of all this trouble...or she _will_ be the cause of trouble, when everyone opens their tightly-shut eyes. 

Hilary has always been strangely grateful for her friendship - even if Jascynth _is_ just a coach. Hilary won't dismiss her words as Dorothy did, she knows.

As she looks at Hilary, though, her mind keeps throwing her pictures of things she supposes she shouldn't be thinking about - Hilary's smile and her dark hair, and the concentration on her face as she rows...Celia's eyes and her teasing laugh. All those things blur together and she feels very tired. She and Hilary have never talked very much. Jascynth isn't really much of a talker, and Hilary isn't one to force someone into meaningless chatter. She's the kind of person you can be comfortably silent with. Jascynth has always liked that about her.

Hilary is still looking at her with a question in her eyes. Jascynth turns back to her desk and begins to tidy the clutter. 

"You'll be at practice tomorrow," she says abruptly.

"Of course," Hilary says, as if she's shocked Jascynth could think otherwise. "Dorothy will be there too," she offers.

"Good." Jascynth looks up, and Hilary smiles at her, a slow, grateful smile, which Jascynth doesn't really understand.

Just because a girl was going to be trouble, didn't mean you shouldn't help her.


End file.
